Changing Paths
by EleBell
Summary: A humorous yet unexpected event leads our Demon lord to one Kagome Higurashi. As time goes on, they keep crossing paths, but what will happen? KagSessh pairing rated for future content
1. Chapter 1

Changing Paths

Chapter One, The chance meeting.

-All Inuyasha characters and settings therein belong to one Takahashi, Rumiko.-

They sky was gray and dismal, dark clouds hung themselves over the wary trio as they trekked through the rising slopes of the Western lands of feudal Japan. They were heading out across the small continent to the east, where the small village of Edo lie, through and behind a forest named after one of the companion's much disliked half sibling.

A slight hint of a downward twitch that was gone as quickly as it had come was the only indication on the face of the immaculately stoic Taiyoukai's face that he had shown any indication of his displeasure. The roots of aforementioned displeasure stemmed form quite unexpected, and quite, of course, displeasing origins.

Though light will be shed on those origins in a moment, and understanding will come shortly afterward. Let us for now shift our attention to the other two of the small group. One, a short demon with green tinged skin, resembling a frog…Jaken, who else? The other a bright and cheerful maiden by whom we all know as Rin.

You see, our dear Rin, at this time has been growing, as all creatures will do, and is now at the ripe age of thirteen years old. Simply put, our dear child has stumbled onto the wonders of menstruation, leaving her respected father figure of a Demon Lord without a single idea as how to handle the situation. Quite the amusing situation, the two headed dragon, Ah-Un was left back at the Western Palace, Sesshomaru wishing to leave as soon as possible, seeing as how Rin was treating his servants.

The young girl had been in pain for quite a few days and then approached him with the concept that she though she was dying, when the Lord asked her why she would think such a thing she had placed both hands on her abdomen and said she kept bleeding from inside.

Sesshomaru had brought the girl to the healing ward and asked a few healers to look over his ward for any sign of what may be wrong, but the grl had not let one of them touch her. In fact, she had begun picking up the nearest objects and proceeded to use them as projectiles, launching them at whomever came her way. In the end, she had said she wished to be taken to The Pretty Lady, when Sesshomaru inquired to whom she spoke of, she had said 'the pretty lady travels with the mean hanyou who has Sesshomaru-sama's sword.' and of course, this had irked him, the one person in all of Japan the girl would let heal her was his half-brother's wench.  
And so he now found himself tracking the group of unlikely and bothersome creatures, Jaken grumbling all the way, tottering along behind his lord, Rin perched on her Sesshomaru-sama's right shoulder, a habit she had somehow taken up on over the years.

"Sesshomaru-sama? How much longer until Rin can see The Pretty Lady? Rin's stomach hurts." The young girl looked down into the face of the Taiyoukai.

"We should be there shortly, Rin." Came his abrupt reply as they walked through a large clearing in the Forest of Inuyasha, a clearing where a lone old well sat, catching the Demon Lord's eye for only a moment before he stopped and sniffed the air, turning onto a path towards the Goshinboku and passing it, still traveling in almost silence as Rin quietly hummed to herself. Passing through the trees, Sesshomaru walked into the nigen village without a single spared glance for the humans that ran from him as soon as catching sight of his person.

He walked stealthily into the center of the village and up to a shrine, carefully rapping on the doorframe and waiting for a reply.

'odd,' he thought to himself 'even as weak as his hanyou blood is, Inuyasha should still have caught This Shesshomaru's scent'

The flap was moved aside and a monk stood in the doorway, with a friendly smile planted on his face.

"Sesshomaru-sama, to what do we humans owe this honor?" Miroku asked with a polite low bow and a slight glance to the girl whom was still perched on his shoulder.

'Wise, this human knows respect.' Sesshomaru thought as he spoke. "I seek the Miko traveling with your group"

"Ah, Kagome-sama, I shall retrieve her for you. One moment please."

Sesshomaru reached up his hand to Rin and she accepted, a happy squeal and a smile graced her features as she was pulled off his shoulder and spun around, her feet lightly touching the ground as Kagome stepped out of the hut.

"Pretty Lady! Rin has come to ask for your help." The girl squealed as she hopped to the priestess and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist in a fierce hug.

"Yes, Rin?" Kagome asked as she bent down, placing her hands on her knees to look the girl in the eye. "What do you need?" A smile planted on her face as Rin leaned closer to her, and whispered her predicament in her ear.

"Ah, I have just the thing back at home…Inuyasha is not here at the moment, so it shouldn't be any problem gathering them for you. Come in, I will only be a few moments." She said as she moved aside, allowing the three entrance to the large hut. As they sat themselves she grabbed a small purple fabric pencil case out of her backpack and emptied it's contents into the larger bag.

"I'll be back in maybe an hour, before dark for sure." She threw over her shoulder as she bolted out of the hut, running down a less used path to the well.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing Paths

Chapter two

----------

The soft rustle of almost too long grass reached Kagome's ears as she stepped out of the old well, back in the feudal era after just short of three quarters of an hour. The sky was thrown in red and purple hues as the sun set for the summer evening, making it as though someone had used the sky as a canvas and painted their dreams across the horizon.

Pencil case tucked under her belt and gym bag dangling from her hand Kagome made her way back to Kaede's hut. As she got closer, something seemed to pull at the edges of her mind and she absently noted that something seemed to be off. Everyone in the small village had by this time settled inside their homes, eating their meals or readying themselves for sleep, but still….something was amiss, and then it hit her, Inuyasha was not yelling and Shippo was not running toward her screaming about how mean Inuyasha had been while she was gone.

Delicately Kagome moved the flap from the doorway and entered the small home. Everyone, save Inuyasha, who was still not back, and Sesshomaru sat around the small cooking fire while Kaede ladled stew into wooden bowls for them to eat. When she entered they glanced at her and she received various nods, smiles, and such.

"Hey guys, Ano, rin I'm pretty sure you'll want to talk about this in private, so how about you follow me?"

"May Sesshomaru-sama come as well?"

"Hai, of course, if you wish him to and he he want to of course, Though he'll probably prefer to sit out of the first part of the conversation."

Rin turned to her father figure with big pleading doe eyes until he stood and followed them outside of the hut and out of ear range of anyone.

"Okay, Rin. I brought you a few things, can you read?"

"Hai Kagome-san."

"Okay then, here come sit with me." Rin complied easily and the three of them got settled in a small circle, apparently Sesshomaru was extremely fascinated and wished to be part of the explaination as well.

"Here rin, these are tampons and panty liners," Kagome handed her the pencil case. "And this is a ziplock baggie, you see you need to put all the trash from them in here because these thigs are from the future and we can't have someone stumbling across these in five hundread years." Kagome explained with a laugh.  
"Hai Kagoma-san, but what are these..tampons and ..panty liners for?"

"Before we get to that I have a few more things to give you for a bit of privacy." Kagome handed Rin a small black purse, enough so the pencil case and ziplock baggie could fit inside, also giving her a small backpack, enought for maybe three changes of clothes to fit inside, then explained.

"You see, this is a purse, it's for females to put their lady things into, and this is a miniture version of my backpack so you can put..." She pulled the gym bag into her lap and pulled out a couple unopened bags of panties, two bras, a cute blue dress with silver sakura flower patterns, two pairs of pants and three or four shirts that she never really wore. "..These inside of it." Thus she explained how to use the underwear. tampons, pads, and how to wear the jeans and shirts and dress, and last of all the bra. Kagome and Sesshomaru worked out that once every week or so when Rin got her peroid they would come visit kagome so she could go back to her own time and dispose of the trash and give Rin more..supplies.."

Needless to say,and amusing as it was, at the end of the conversation the two females had a very embarassed and red-faced Taiyoukai on their hands.

-----------

Again, I know it's short but at least it's longer than the other one OO I really don't know how only three paragraphs of this uploades the first time, gomen.


End file.
